


Glad To Have This

by MissPotterEvansx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Attempt at fluff (if that's how you call it), Friendship, Gen, Multi, Whatever Just enjoy!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 09:39:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16851664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissPotterEvansx/pseuds/MissPotterEvansx
Summary: Remus Lupin is glad to have his friends with him after a rough full moon.A Marauders Friendship FIC!





	Glad To Have This

**Author's Note:**

  * For [camichats](https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/gifts).



> Hey Everyone,  
> This is my first one shot/ fic on AO3 sooo yeah pretty nervous..  
> I posted this once, a while ago, but then deleted it becouse of uncertainty. But after I read some amasing comments (By: Camichats and Kat) I dared to post it again. As I did before a will give this to Camichats as a gift becouse his/her (still haven't figured it out) works are just awesome. For now just enjoy ..again ;)

A dark night, full moon, some clouds that covered the star filled sky, a small breeze that made the leaves sway, and.. a big werewolf, a rat, an impressive stag and a dancing dog..  
Okay Maybe that needs a bit of an explanation, but I Think most of you get it. But anyways, the little group of animals made their way into a massive and dark forest that was only Illuminated by the big moon above It. When the small group entered the woods the wolf took the lead. When he heard An odd sound he would stop and growl at the trees while trying to spot the thing that caused the sound. His pack was right behind him and the stag and dog were ready to attack the danger if necessary. The animals played the entire night and when the moon started to rise they made their way back to the old house where the wolf would transform back to his human form…

Remus Lupin wook up with a fierce headache. His entire body hurted and his Bones felt like they were in fire. With his eyes heavy, and still closed he tried to draw a deep breath. It hurted but that wasn’t new for him. He felt like this 'every’ month. He woke up like this every month, here in the hospital wing. And secretly he was thankful for that. Not for the pain of course, that would be weird. No, he was thankful for the possibility to wake up 'here’! In the hospital wing, in the school he never dared to dream of going to when he was younger. A faint beeping interrupted him from his thoughts. He slowly opened his eyes and almost instantly closed them again to block out the light. “Oh dear boy, come on drink up.” A female voice said from besides him. A goblet was lifted against his lips. He slowly swallowed the liquid. It tasted like mud but he knew that it would help his pain. When he finished to the last drop, still with his eyes closed, the medicine began kicking in. The headache became less and his body relaxed. He tried to open his eyes again, and this time his attempts were rewarded. His eyes slowly opened and he tried to focus on the objects in the white room.  
When they could finally take in his surroundings, soft whispers entered his ears. His head turned to the side and he saw his friends sitting there. They stopped talking when they noticed him staring, and smiled. “Hey mate, how are you feeling?” Asked James Potter, one of his best Friends. The boy smiled down at him with a sad face. All of his friends stared at him like that when he woke up after a rough (it was always rough) full moon. He tried to answer but was interrupted by the nurse. “Mister Lupin, are you alright?” Madame Pomfrey asked with a hint of concern in her voice. “F-fine Mad-dame.” He croaked. She smiled slightly. “Alright then, you medicine is working for now so you should be fine. Call me if you need anything.” He smiled. “Thank you madame, I will.” He said. “Anytime dear.” With that she left him to check on other patients. “Flirting with the school nurse Lupin? What would your mother think dear friend.” That was the voice of his other best friend Sirius Black. He smiled slightly. “Oh shut up B-black, we all know you have a crush on Mcgonagall.” He laughed. “Ha! Nice one mate.” Laughed James with him. Sirius glared at his friend. “Shut up Potter, we all know about your relationship with Madam Pince. How dare you cheat on Lily. Do you really think we wouldn’t notice.” he sneered but a smirk dominated his face. Before James could say something back to worsen the fake fight, Peter, his other friend, piped up. “I should interrupt this ridiculous fight, I saw a vision in my tea leaves that said Mister Lupin needs his monthly Chocolate..” He imitated professor Badabush (their Divination teacher). Remus laughed, he knew his friends did this to make him laugh and distract him from the pain. “Thanks Wormtail, you're a real friend.” He said while gladly taking the Chocolate from his friends’ hands. “And we then! J’est truly Hurt by you monsieur.” Said Sirius in An attempt to speak French. Everyone laughed. 

The boys sat like this for around 2 hours, laughing, joking and Remus was glad. Poppy came by to check on him around 10 minutes later. “Mister Lupin, you must go to sleep. Boys..” she meant The other Marauders to leave but they didn't move. “We’re staying, we won't bother him Miss.” Said James. The other two nodded fiercely. Poppy pressed her lips together in a thin line. “Alright then.” With that she stuffed his pillow and left him to catch some sleep. “Go to sleep Remy.” Said Peter. “We’ll be there when you wake up.” Said Sirius while James stroked his brown curls. And with that Remus Lupin fell asleep under the loving gazes of his friends. And he was glad to have this..

**Author's Note:**

> Jooooo, this was It. My first one shot. I hope you enjoyed. Please comment becouse it would mean the world to me! Tips are also welcome! English isn't my first language so the Grammar etc. Could be wrong. Now please comment and if you know some Marauder fics please tell. Now thank you!
> 
> xxMoi


End file.
